Always
by Ko-chan to Ya-chan
Summary: Harry finds out about Draco's reasons for being with him, but gives him a second chance. Will it be one chance too many? Warnings: DMHP, character death, and angst! Dedicated to Chrissy430.


Well, we heard this LOVELY song on the way home a couple hours ago and just HAD to write a ficcy about it! Since our last fic was, how do we put it simply….? CRAP. both smile sheepishly We decided to try and make up for it with this HP/DM songfic. Enjoy! 

Ko-chan to Ya-chan

**Disclaimer:** We dun own "Always" or Harry Potter. If we did, we'd have the friggin' cd by now and the HP movies wouldn't be so f—ked up…

**Warnings:** Shounen ai (DM/HP slash), angst, violence, and profane language…

**Dedication:** To Chrissy430, thank you for your 100 honest opinion. Yes, yesterdays fic WAS crap… Glad you had the guts to tell us flat out. -

**Directions:** Insert the lyrics to "Always" by Saliva.

* * *

Always

* * *

insert 1st stanza

* * *

Harry slammed his books to the floor, startling the occupants of the 5th year dorms. He just couldn't believe that slimy git had the nerve to ask him to join the Deatheaters! He'd trusted him, LOVED him, only to be stabbed in the back and straight on through his heart.

Draco had told him he was the only one in his life; the center of his universe… But now he knew the truth- he was only playing him so he could bring him to Mr. Lemonhead Moldyshorts, better known as the dark lord, Voldemort. How could he have been so stupid!

The blonde had never been so open to anyone before, so infatuated that he practically worshipped the ground he walked on. He should've known from the start that something was amiss. Even Ron had prophesized a bad ending to their relationship, but he had been too stubborn; too damn lovesick to care.

And now, because he hadn't listened to him, he was alone. Ron was mad at him for refusing his advice, Draco was a bloody prick, and Hermione had taken Ron's side. Crying out in frustration, he flung himself onto his four-poster; screaming into his pillow.

Ron glanced up at him from behind a copy of Flying with the Cannons, guessed what had happened, and returned to his book. What did he care, anyway? It wasn't like Harry was his friend anymore… Friends don't choose to just abandon you for some blonde prettyboy who'd end up breaking their heart anyway…

* * *

insert 2nd and 3rd stanzas

* * *

Damn, bloody, stupid, jackass Draco… Why did he still have a hold over him? He hated him with every fiber of his being for what he'd done, and yet, he was the one person his heart belonged to… The only one he loved.

The blonde had been the one to pull him from the pit of despair he'd dug himself into over Cedric's death. The one who'd hugged and kissed and drove away the pain. The one he couldn't stand to live with, but couldn't live without.

And yet, could he ever forgive him? Could he pretend it had never happened, and just expect things to go back to the way they were before?

Could he still kiss him with as much passion, knowing all he wanted was to turn him over to his greatest enemy? Could he still melt at every word he whispered into his ear, knowing they were nothing but lies? Could he stand to be with him without having his heart break at every touch?

Even more importantly, could he stand to live without him?

* * *

insert 4th stanza

* * *

The emerald-eyed boy looked up from the fluffy goose down pillow, tear-streaked gaze set on the redhead he once called friend.

"Ron…. Ron, I'm sorry…" he choked, voice nearly cracking under the emotion it held. "You were right… I, I never should have doubted you… I just… I'm so, so sorry…."

The freckled boy glared out at him from over the top of his book, tone cold and cruel. "Bugger off, Harry. You're too late…"

The other Gryffindor was crushed, but nodded, head down. "I understand…" he whispered, then took out his Firebolt and his father's old invisibility cloak, shoving the latter into a pocket of his robes.

He opened the window, not wanting to go through the hassle of going all the way down to get to the front door. The raven-haired boy then flew out into the cool, clear sky, leaving his troubles on solid ground beneath him.

Or so he thought…

* * *

insert 5th and 6th stanzas

* * *

Harry whipped around, sensing someone watching him from behind. His eyes widened as he saw the one person he never expected. The one causing him all this emotional turmoil…

…..Draco Malfoy…

Swallowing his heart, he glared daggers at the silver-eyed blonde; his voice like ice. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

The other looked as if he'd just slapped him. "H- Harry… I…"

"Don't call me that! You have no right to, backstabbing asshole!"

Draco flew up, clutching the hem of his lover's dark robes. "Harry, I know what you must think- how betrayed you must feel… But I swear- I would never ask you to do anything like that. Ever. I was under the influence of the Imperius curse… You have to believe me!"

The scarred boy was hesitant- what if it was just another lie? His heart just wouldn't be able to take any more… Still, that sad look in Draco's eyes moved his shattered heart, and, against his better judgement, he gave in.

"Alright, Draco… I'll give you one more chance…" he stated, giving said boy a small smile.

/Just please, I beg you… Don't break my heart all over again…./ the bespectacled one thought as the other embraced him tightly.

They fit so well in each others arms… But if they were meant to be, why did Harry have a sinking feeling weighing down upon his shoulders?

* * *

insert 7th and 8th stanzas

* * *

Harry stood, mouth agape, as the sticky crimson liquid slowly dripped down from his lover's hands. Another pool formed from the bed he stood beside, with what he knew to be the limp body of his best friend.

"How… How could you!" he whispered fiercely, tears streaming down his face.

The blonde smiled, a cruel and wicked twist of blood red lips that perfectly matched the shade of matted bedsheets. "He doubted us, Harry. He was trying to keep us apart…"

Green eyes narrowed. "You mean, trying to keep me from you. He was right about you all along, wasn't he? Wasn't he!"

Raven locks fell onto his shadowed face as he gazed down at the blood that pooled around his feet; his hands clenched tightly and shaking. "You bastard… How could you! How could you..!"

The backstabber strolled forward, jerking Harry's head up and roughly kissing him. "Because you're mine, Potter, and no one's changing it…."

* * *

insert 9th, 10th, and 11th stanzas

* * *

Harry struggled as Draco pushed him back against the wooden frame of his four-poster. He'd had enough of the bastard's sick games, and it was time to end it. He may have loved him once, but his hatred for the boy overcame any such feelings.

He quickly slipped something out of his pocket as the other maneuvered him to the side of the bed, lips still captured in his own. The blonde pressed forward, making them both lean back on the soft mattress, and Harry thrust the object upward into Draco's stomach.

The darkling reeled in shock and pain, and the boy-who-lived took that opportunity to rake the glistening, bloodied metal up through his chest. The blonde twitched, then his eyes slowly glazed over, and he fell limp.

Harry pushed Draco's carcass off him, the body landing on the floor with a thud. He slid to the ground, panting, and stared at the weapon in his hand- the pocketknife Ron had gotten him that year for his birthday…

* * *

insert 12th stanza

* * *

The professors gasped when they saw the scene before them; the dead body of Ron Weasley tangled up in crimson sheets, and the equally lifeless form of Draco Malfoy. Harry sat on his bed, staring blankly at the knife in his hands as he twirled it around with his fingers.

"Harry?" McGonagoll questioned timidly, her voice echoing in the heavy silence.

The boy turned his gaze toward them, his once elegant emerald eyes dull and soulless. "They're gone now, professor… Ron was avenged…"

And with those words, his eyes drifted closed, and his spirit left his body.

….Harry Potter had died of a broken heart….

* * *

K: reads over the last paragraph again Well damn, that was a dreary ending…. 

Harry: sobbing I killed Draco-chan! And he killed Ron-kun!

Y: pats Harry on the back There, there… It was only a one-shot…. See? points to Draco and Ron, who are very much alive They're fine!

Harry: WAI! WAI! huggles the 2, who are very confused

K: ;; Anyhoo, hope you guys liked this! It's much better than "Hogwarts Support Groups", ne? glares at said piece of crap

Y: We especially hope that YOU like it, Chrissy430, since it was dedicated to you, after all… ;

K/Y: Until tomorrow, then! Ja!


End file.
